The Old Switcharoo: and by roo, I mean gender
by TheManWithACoolName
Summary: Sonic and co. along with my fan chara, Boom, narrowly escape Eggman's latest trap. But the problem is, their genders have switched! Rated M for mild language, mild violence, and some talk of privates. Please Read & Review! Chapter 3 up!
1. prolouge of switchness

Sonic Zeroes (Fan Universe)

The Old Switcharoo. And by roo, I mean Gender

By: Boom The Hedgehog

Introductory notes: This is my first fanfic. It takes place in the universes of multiple Sonic fansites: The Chaos Bros., The Mystical Forest Zone (Really Just InSONICnia), Power Rings, The Middle Ground, Dr. Shnaps Productions (Mainly Loser Sprites), Sonic Wrecks, The Sonic Stadium, and Sonic's Basement. I got the female names for Sonic (Sonya), Tails (Miette), Knuckles (Kitala) and Shadow (Silhouette) from a fan fiction called 'Transformation' by Phoenix Alpha. However, The opposite gender names for Amy (Andy), Cream (Bagel), and Rouge (Holos), are all my idea. Unless someone else thought of the exact same names for them as I did. Then I had nothing to do with it.

* * *

**Prologue**

Eggman was waiting in a large room. He knew Sonic, Boom, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, and Rouge would reach the room he was in any moment. He was watching them on a large screen television. "Any moment now…" Eggman said. "I will be able to wipe out almost all of the Sonic Zeroes…"

"Hey, Egghead!" A familiar voice said. It was Noah Boomulus Hedgehog (AKA Boom The Hedgehog). He had red fur and blue eyes. His spines were similar to Sonic's, but the bottom pair of spines were curved upwards. He wore a deep blue sweatshirt that had the image of a light blue power ring on the front. He also wore black jeans, and his shoes were similar to Sonic's, but they were blue with yellow straps.

He was accompanied by the others, but once they were all in the room, Eggman's maniacal laughter filled the room.

"Bingo."

As the doctor said this word, he flipped a switch. "Hey!" Knuckles said. "I can't lift my feet!"

It then became apparent that everyone's feet were stuck to the ground.

"Hohoho! Don't bother trying to get free! That is a special magnetic floor powered by the chaos emeralds!" he cackled. He then got to an escape pod, sidestepping the magnetic floor "I can get them later, but once this place is done with you, you'll all be long gone!!!" He finished.

As his escape pod disappeared into the sky, a countdown appeared on the large screen.

Tails realized what that was, and quickly warned the others.

"Guys!! That's a self-destruct timer! If we don't do something quick, we'll all be decimated!!!

Everyone panicked, knowing the extreme danger they were in. "If only I had a chaos emerald, I could warp us out…" Shadow said.

"Hey, Boom!" Sonic shouted. "You think you can use your Don-Ban Teleport thing to get us out of here?"

Boom quickly said "Are you crazy?! This magnetic field is using chaos energy! If I introduce a foreign type of energy to the field, it could alter our molecular structure!!!"

"Well, I think whatever happens would be better than meeting oblivion!" Sonic matter-of-factly said.

Boom couldn't argue with that logic. So quickly, he said, "Don-Ban… Teleport!!!"

In a flash of blue light, they disappeared just as the countdown reached zero. The whole facility was destroyed in a loud explosion.

------------------------

As they traveled through the warp stream, Boom felt changes in his body. Also, for some reason, his energy became completely drained. He lost his hold on his friends as he passed out. Each of them drifted away from each other and disappeared into a different area of the spatial track, each gone to a separate universe. And so our story begins…

* * *

Author's notes: This fanfic's plot actually went through many mental changes before I came up with this. Just to tell you, Boom is skilled in a special kind of power called Don-Ban. (That roughly translates to Boom-Bang.) Don't ask me, I was just flipping through some pages of Shonen Jump and I found a sound effect kanji page. Basically, he can use energy blasts, explosions, etc. 


	2. Chapter 1: Sonya at TCB's

-1Sonic Zeroes (Fan Universe)

The Old Switcharoo: And by roo, I mean Gender

By: Boom The Hedgehog

I worked very hard on this chapter, so please review!!!

Just remember, if you see anything you don't think is appropriate, just tell me and I'll raise the rating.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sonya at TCB's**

Sonic had not opened 'his' eyes yet. 'He' was still in shock.

His privates were gone.

In its place was a slit. A slit. 'He' also realized that there were two mounds of flesh on his upper chest.

'He' only woke up a few minutes ago. Now 'he' just wished 'he' would pass out again.

Sonic realized that 'he' was resting on a bed. Someone must have brought 'him' to his or her house.

"Man, she's hot." a mature voice said. It was vaguely familiar.

A few seconds later, Sonic dissected the man's statement and realized that he was talking about her.

That's right. H-E-R.

Sonic quickly opened her eyes to see a grey cat in a dark grey shirt and blue jeans. This was no ordinary cat though. He had dragon wings.

Another thing she noticed was that this guy was ogling her breasts. Now, Sonic hadn't been a girl for long, but suddenly, she felt a combination of rage, embarrassment, and protectiveness for her boobs. So, acting solely from stimuli, Sonic delivered a swift punch to this guy's face. The man then fell square on his pervy ass. Then, Sonic felt a rush of empathy and guilt go through her body.

"Omigosh, I am so sorry!" she said. She cringed at her voice, which was now feminine and as high as Amy's.

"Heh, don't worry. He pretty much deserved it." another voice said. Sonic quickly realized this perv wasn't the only guy in the room. She spotted a red-orange fox in a ninja outfit, and a brown jackal in a black sweatshirt and green sweats.

The cat quickly got up and said, "Oh, shove it Maximus!" to the red-orange fox.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." the fox said. He then walked up to Sonic and gave her a good once-over. "What's your name, girl?"

'Oh crap…' Sonic thought. 'Let's see… Sonia? No… Sonya? That'll have to do…' she thought. There was already a character in the Sonic continuities called Sonia, so it was cutting it close. "Sonya" she said confidently.

"Sonya, eh? Well, Sonya, you do realize your naked, don't you?"

Sonya looked down at her body to find he wasn't lying. Also, her gloves and shoes were now too big for her. Sonic wouldn't normally find the naked thing a problem, but she wasn't Sonic anymore. Without clothes on, she felt… well… naked.

"Um… I must have… lost them…" she said.

"Well.." the jackal began. His voice was deep and strangely rugged. "most girls I know wear clothes, but, then again, not many girls I know I save while they were falling from the sky."

"You… you saved me?" the now female hedgie asked. This guy was kind of like Shadow, but strangely… different.

"Yes, but pardon my rudeness." he said politely. "My name is Baunkasu, but you may call me Bakudon Storm, or just Bakudon."

By this time, Sonya got a good look at this guy's eyes. They were a deep brown, like his fur. His soft, shiny fur…

'Oh my god, am I falling for this guy?' she thought.

"The fox's name is Maximus Heatwave, but everyone calls him Max Heat. And the cat with the wings is Paws Hiryuu Saberblade. Oddly enough, he is called Commander Paws."

Sonya looked skeptically at Bakudon. 'Commander? This guy looks like he couldn't even command an army of ants!' she thought to herself. The cat-dragon looked at her and gave a perverted smirk. Sonya shuddered.

"Well, speaking of that 'fall from the sky' thing she came out of a wormhole, right?" Max said. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "Yeah, even more innerving, it was made of Don-Ban energy. That type of energy is a special form of sound element powers. Not many people can use sound element." Paws said.

'Wow, this guy's a pervert, but he knows when to get serious…' Sonya thought.

"Well, I think all three of us can think of a person." Bakudon said.

The three guys looked at each other and said in unison: "Boom."

Sonia looked at the three guys in a confused way. "You know Boom?"

"Yeah. He's a friend of ours." Max said. Sonya then remembered these guys. You see, Boom was a part of an organization called the SFO (Sonic Fanverse Orginisation). This was a special organization consisting of all the important Sonic Fansites. You see, each one of these fansites had a universe, and all the owners of the sites kept in contact through this organization. These guys were called The Chaos Bros, and had a website called (but that's pretty much self explanatory)

Sonya once met these three when their URL crashed and they needed a place to stay.

Boom reminded them that even if the website crashes, that doesn't mean they have to move out. So, they went on their way.

"Are you from his universe?" Bakudon asked. Sonia nodded in conformation.

"That figures. Your world's Eggman must have been trying to attack Boom, but you were in danger so he teleported you away." Paws said. Sonya went with that story.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened." Sonya lied.

"Well, we found you on the same day that it said on the SFO news that all the dimension transport machines were broken, so it's safe to assume Boom screwed up big time." Max smirked. "Speaking of which, how long was I out?" Sonya asked.

Bakudon answered, "About five days."

Sonya became shocked. "FIVE DAYS? THIS PERVERT HAS BEEN OGLING ME FOR FIVE DAYS?!?!"

"Well, It could have been a whole lot worse…" Max said, smirking. "He could have tried to r-"

Before he could finish his dirty sentence, a female cat entered the room. She was a light tan color, had pink mascara on, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skirt. She also had light grey shoes, and black gloves.

The cat asked, "Hey everyone, what are you-" She stopped when she saw the scene. Three guys speaking to a naked woman.

"… OH MY GOD!!! YOU THREE ARE SICKOS!!!!!"

---------

After a farfetched explanation and a few introductions, the cat (who was apparently called Tail) was now on the same level.

"But, come on guys, why didn't you even get her something to wear?" Tail asked.

Max matter-of-factly said, "Well, we would of, but there's a little thing called a _gender line._" Sonya got slightly pissed at this remark, but restrained herself.

Tail walked up to Sonya. "I guess I can lend you some of my clothes to borrow. At least until we can get you some clothes of your own."

Sonya realized what she meant.

They were going shopping.

---------

Sonya looked in the mirror of the dressing room she was in. Her spines were now smoothed down, and she had a strand of hair that swept along the left side of her eyes. She was at least five inches shorter then she had originally been. Her fur was now a sky blue color. Her eyes had become a brighter green than before, also. The thick eyelashes most female antros had had also made themselves apparent. She had a curvier body than before, and with all of these traits put together, Sonia realized that it was obvious CP found her attractive. She was hot.

She came out of the dressing room with a magenta girl-style t-shirt, light brown slacks, and red shoes that were like her old ones, but had a two-button fastener instead of a buckle for the strap. The clothes were comfortable, but the underwear would take some getting used to.

"It looks perfect on you." Tail said smiling. "Come on. Let's go pay for this."

---------

As they were walking home, Sonya noticed that many guys were eyeing her. Part of her tried to ignore it, but for some reason, part of her was actually enjoying it. 'I punch a guy in the face, apologize for it, and now I'm liking the fact that I'm attractive…' she thought.

"Say, do you have a place to stay?" Tail asked.

Sonya thought about this. She couldn't get back to the SZ, because the transport machines were all broken. And she couldn't get any freebies, because she wasn't the world famous Sonic The Hedgehog anymore. "No, why?" she questioned.

"You can stay over my place if you want." Tail answered.

Sonya figured staying with Tail would have to do for now. "Sure. So… where do you live?"

"Oh I live with Paws and the others."

The second Sonya heard that pervert's name, she shuddered. 'It just had to be HIM, didn't it?' she thought. 'This is going to be a long stay…'

* * *

Author's Notes: Please R&R. I spent a lot of work on this. 

(passes out on the spot)

By the by, the single quotes ('these') mean thinking instead of speaking.


	3. Chapter 2: Miette at The Sonic Stadium

Sonic Zeroes (Fan Universe)

The Old Switcharoo: And by roo, I mean Gender

By: Boom The Hedgehog

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

* * *

Sorry for making all of you wait for so long, but I have a special treat for you today! That's right, Tails is the second of the characters we will be checking in on, but something's not right with her….

What, you ask? Well, read on, fair…..reader.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Miette at The Sonic Stadium**

Tails woke up from 'his' unconsciousness. Only, there were some differences in 'his' body. More like one _big _difference, so it was safe to assume 'he' was a girl now. "_Wow, so that's what Boom must have meant by molecular stru-_"

Before she could finish her thought, Tails found she was in a large city. Mobians, humans, and other kinds of beings that she could not recognize were walking to and fro.

As a boy, she might have thought '_great. Now I have to find my way out of this giant place…_' But she did not think that. Instead, she got down low, frozen in fear, and thought one thing.

"_I'm never going to see my friends again…_"

She began to cry.

---

Echo Hawk was walking down the street, content with her new hedgehog form. She was a dark grey shade with light grey streaks running down her spines. Yet she was questioning the means in which she obtained this form. (Those who read Sonic Wrecks will know what I'm talking about)

Suddenly, she heard a very small sound. It was the sound of a little girl weeping. She followed the direction of which the sound came from to find a little kitsune girl crying on the sidewalk.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

The small fox, who, unbeknownst to her, was really a female Tails said in a high, small voice, "Well, I'm lost…and I'm scared that I'll never find my friends again…" She was already too sad to be surprised by her new voice, so she ignored it.

Echo felt empathy for this little fox. She knew she couldn't just leave her there, so she asked, "Would you like to come over to my place until we can find your friends?"

Tails dried her tears. Now that someone was going to help her, she felt better. She still didn't really understand how her 'new' mind worked, but she thought she would have time for that later. Right now she needed a place to stay.

With a smile, she said, "Yes, I'd like that a lot. Thank you." Tails immediately realized how exceedingly polite that sounded, which made her think, "_What the heck is this body doing to my mind?_"

Echo smiled back and said, "Alright, follow me."

---

Echo and Tails entered the apartment Echo lived in. She flicked a switch and the entire room lit up. "How do you like it?" Echo asked.

"It's very homey. Thank you again for letting me stay here." Tails almost flinched at what she said. It was like some reflex was kicking in that was making her be polite.

Echo looked at the small fox. "Say, your going to need some new gloves and shoes. …And some clothes for that matter."

Tails looked at her new body. She was probably going to need some clothes to blend in…

All of a sudden, a green echidna burst through the door. He had eyes that were a light blue shade and he was carrying a carton of milk.

"Hey, Echo! I got the milk! Are you happy?" he said rather annoyed.

"Dreads! We have a guest!" Echo scolded. The echidna looked beside her to see the little girl fox beside Echo.

"Oh, sorry. So, who is she?"

"Her name's Miette, and she's lost." Echo said. Tails came up with the name Miette when Echo was asking for her name as they were heading towards her house. It sounded similar to 'Miles', so that's how she came up with it. Miette learned a few things about the city they were in, particularly the fact it was in a world separate from her own. It's called The Sonic Stadium, and on the Internet it's a forum. In its physical realm, it is a city, complete with shops, restaurants, and even a arena where people can actually battle.

"So, you brought her here." Dreadknux said in a 'confirmation wanted' kind of way.

"Yes, why?" Echo asked.

Dreads began to list off reasons why it was a bad idea. "One; if the guys come over, it'll be very awkward. Two; we don't even know how to find this girl's friends. Three; I am not going to be the one to buy clothes for her. Four; I created TSS, so no."

"Well, too bad, Dreads. We're letting her stay." Echo insisted, looking very frustrated.

Dreadknux let out a huge sigh. He certainly didn't want to get Echo angry. Especially after his whole April Fools 'quitting sonic fandom' fiasco. "Fine, we'll let her stay." he said reluctantly.

"Glad you see it my way." Echo teased. She turned to Miette and said, "Now, we're going to need to find you some clothes. " Echo then took a fancy looking paintbrush out of her pocket.

"Good thing I have this."

Echo then stepped to the closet and took a canvas out. She swirled the paintbrush around in a light blue color, then began painting.

"_What does painting have to do with clothes?_" Miette thought. Just then, Echo was finished.

"_Wow, she paints quickly…_"

On the canvas were some girls clothes. Echo reached toward the canvas, and literally pulled the clothes off.

"And yet she can't go buy the milk." Dreads sarcastically said.

Echo ignored Dreads' remark and gave the clothes to Miette. "Try them on." she said with a smile. Miette did so. She first put on the pair of white girls' underwear. It felt weird, but it was just one of the things she'd have to get used to. After the underwear, she tried on the dress. It was a light blue shirt-like dress with two gold buttons down the front, golden yellow lining along the hem, and a tuft of white faux fur on the chest. She slipped on the girl socks and shoes, one foot at a time. The shoes were almost completely similar to her old shoes, only with the added decoration of gold buttons on the sides near the back.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself…" said Dreads. "My name is Svend Joscelyne, but my friends call me Dreadknux." He smiled and held his hand out to Miette. She smiled and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Svend." Miette then paused for a moment to realize what she just said.

"_AHA! I knew I felt like someone else! I'm acting just like Cream!_" Miette took this thought into consideration for a few muinites, and realized something.

"_Wait, if I'm acting like Cream, then Cream might be acting like….-_"

Miette dismissed the thought as impossible. After all, why would the same thing happen to Cream?

…

Then again, their world **did** spawn from a videogame that was created in another reality……

* * *

How was that? Next up I'll be introducing Knux into the fray.

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

…

Oh, by the way, I don't own Sonic or the other SEGA characters.

…

Or the guys at TSS for that matter….


End file.
